prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pure Princess White Kiratto Coord
(ピュアプリンセスホワイティキラッと) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It has made a cameo appearance in the opening never-ending!!, and it officially appears in episode 50 worn by Miracle☆Kiratts. It resembles the Pure Princess Crimson Kiratto Coord and Pure Princess Noir Kiratto Coord. User Appearance Dress A white textured dress with ruffled strips on each side, connecting to the collar, where a bow rests adorned by a tiny white flower. White fabric wraps around the chest with skinny stripes of pale blue and a rainbow striped ribbon with scalloped tails sewn to the middle, where white tulle and a gold diamond hang. The same ribbons, now larger, are sewn to the corners of the skirt hem, but they have a pale pink rose in the center and multiple gold diamonds hanging from them. The top of the chest is lined by pale pink roses, and around the navel are two ruffled peplum layers, the top is solid white with tiny flowers covering it, the second is rainbow striped. The bottom of the skirt has bunched pale blue fabric attached to small bows, each with a flower. This is followed by ruffled fabric, and solid fabric lined by silver rose print. Solid white opera-gloves with the fingers cut out are included, with pale blue and white lace cuff on the wrist and top that has a rainbow striped band over it and several tiny flowers. Shoes White ballerina pumps with tiny gold diamonds placed around the insert, spread inches apart. Attached to the top of the ribbon wrapped around the ankle is ruffled, rainbow stripe fabric and the ribbon from the dress, wrapped around it. Accessory A white scalloped crown with bands of fabric held by a gold diamond. On each section are small diamonds. Sewn to the front corner is a rainbow stripe bow adorned by a pale pink rose, with fabric matching the crown and two pale blue striped scalloped pieces of fabric. Game is a Lovely-type Kiratto Rare Coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in Vol. 6. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Bn aira.png 6F-01.png 6F-05.png 6F-09.png 61lWK8EKPdL.jpg Dz7BKc8VsAAJd8J.png 6-22.png DycZZnjVYAAhHpY.jpg 1552181177001.jpg Kiratto Coord.png DycZbPFU8AEh1sj.jpg Dy9GHNdVYAAjMpm.jpeg Dy9GF5KV4AA-WHy.jpeg IMG_20190327_133658.jpg D3DnzQFU0AARDag.jpg Image 02 (1)gold.png Anime Screenshots Never-ending!! 38.png Never-ending!! 39.png Never-ending!! 40.png Never-ending!! 44.png Never-ending!! End Frame.png Kiratto Start Perform Ver 57.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 58.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 59.png Kiratto Start Perform Ver 60.png Kiratto Start Perform Ver 62.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 63.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 64.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 66.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 67.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 68.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 69.png Kiratto Start Perform Ver 70.png Kiratto Start Perform Ver 71.png Kiratto Start Perform Ver 77.png Kiratto Start Perform Ver 78.png Kiratto Start Perform Ver 79.png Kiratto Start Perform Ver 80.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 81.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 82.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 83.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 84.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 85.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 86.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 87.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 88.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 89.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 90.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 92.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 93.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 94.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 95.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 96.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 99.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 101.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 102.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 103.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 104.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 105.jpg Kiratto Start Performance End Pose.png KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Kiratto Rare Category:Vol. 6 Category:Sweet Honey Category:Lovely Coord Category:Mirai Coord Category:Emo Coord Category:Rinka Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord